Never Trust the shadows
by PenToSword
Summary: The CSis in New York find a dead man and pictures of a woman. The Air Force, the NID and the Trust are in the case too.What does wraith do on Earth? What do they want from Sheppard? Sorry, I suck at summaries. It's better than it seems.
1. What do you want?

**Hi, dear reader of my story! It's my first ever, so please, Read and Rewiew.  
**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I DO NOT OWN any of the shows. If I would, I'd be the luckiest person in the world:)**

* * *

Frank Tobey looked at the figure at his doorframe with fear.

He knew exactly who it was and he knew the reason for the visit too.

And he knew that his life would end there. He wasn't mistaken.

CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA

The writing on the strip said 'POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS' detective Mac Taylor pulled it up and got through underneath. On the other side he found detective Stella Bonasera, who was taking pictures of the body.

'Oh, hi Mac!' she greeted him 'The cause of the death is a big hit on the head. See?'

'Any idea, who did it and why?' Mac wasn't expecting a '_yes_' for answer.

'Actually, we have a suspect. I'll show you.'  
Mac followed Stella with a bit of surprise. Usually they don't find a suspect so fast.

They stepped into a room, which was full of pictures. They were all taken of a woman. She had half-length brown hair and brown eyes. '_She looks fine'_ Mac thought. He would say that she was a diplomat or a lawyer. She always had an expression on her face that suggested that she could deal with people.

'Who is she?'

'We don't know yet, we'll know more when we get back to the lab.'

'We are done here. Let's go back then. I want to know who she is.'

CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA

'So, what do we know about her?' Mac asked as he saw Stella entering his office.

'Not much. It looks like the military has secreted her personal file.'

'The military?!'

'Yeah. I was surprised at first too. The question is why Frank Tobey, the victim was spying on her. I think he was killed because of that.' They both remained silent and were thinking about the answer.

Suddenly they heard a loud knock on the door, which snapped them out of their thoughts. In the door two men stood. Both of them dressed in black suits but only one of them was wearing tie.

'Detective Taylor and detective Bonasera?' Asked the younger man. He was black haired, and the kind of guy every woman dreamt of.

'Yes, and who are you, gentlemen?' Mac asked.

'Agent Malcolm Barret, NID.' The guy with a tie answered showing his badge.

'I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Air Force.' Stella gave Mac a knowing look.

'We came to talk with you about your latest case.'

* * *

**So, this was it. I'll soon upload new chapters, so tell me if you liked it. Thanks.**


	2. Permission granted

**Hi there, again! As you see, I finally uploaded the second chapter of my first story.  
I just realized that my title is almost similar to the other CSI:NY/SGA CO. '^o^ I'm sooo sorry! I didn't steal it. It's just popped into my mind.  
Disclaimer: I think I cleared everything in the first chapter.  
Enjoy it!**

* * *

The two detectives, Sheppard and agent Barret were all standing beside the table, which was full of the evidences, mostly pictures of the mysterious woman.  
They just stepped in the room. Sheppard looked at the pictures and frowned. He slowly picked up one, where the woman's face could be seen.

'Oh, my.' He showed Barret the picture.

'No way.' He frowned too.

'What is it? Do you know her?' Mac looked at them confused.

'Yes, we can say we know her. Her name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir.'

'We know that too. But that's all we know about her. The Air Force has secreted everything about her as she was dead.'

'Well, was is very appropriate phase here, 'cause she died nearly two years ago.'

'But these pictures aren't older than one month!' Stella looked shocked.

'Well, we have an explanation, but before I can tell you, I have to make a call.'

CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA

_Cheyenne Mountain Base, Colorado_

General Hank Landry was doing his paperwork in his office, when his phone rang.

'General Landry.'

'Sir, its Col. Sheppard. Sir, I think we have got a little problem here.'

'Well, Colonel, tell me about one time when you didn't get yourself in trouble.'

'Very funny, Sir. This time its serious. The woman on the pictures is definitely Dr. Weir.'

'But I thought she died almost two years ago!'

'I'm sure of it, sir. I was there. But I have a theory, sir.'

'Go on, Colonel. I'm full ears.'

'Well, sir, do you remember one of our mission reports? It was about half a year after Elizabeth's disappearance.'

'When your team ran into a few half-replicators, who were similar to your team and Dr. Weir?'

'Yes, sir. They sacrificed themselves for us, but there's a chance that one of them wasn't in the Jumper.'

'Where are you going, Colonel?'

'Sir, I think the half-replicator, which had Elizabeth's identity somehow got to Earth.'

'Colonel, what you are saying is that there is a half-replicator on Earth.'

'Well, yes, Sir. If you would allow me to tell these detectives the information which is needed to find her, we could invoke them. You know, Sir, New York _is_ a big place.'

'Permission granted, Colonel, tell them what is necessary, but no more.'

'I got it, Sir. Thank you.'

CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA

Sheppard entered the room where they were before and told the two detectives.

'We need to talk. In private. Only the four of us.'

'Okay, nobody will disturb us in my office. I lead the way.' Mac signed Stella to stay by him.

'What have we gotten in?' He whispered to her.

'I have a feeling that it's something bigger than we ever thought.'

* * *

**So, what do you think?  
Please tell me. You know, you just have to push the button .**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**So, here it is! At last! I'm so happy you like my story!:)**

**Disclaimer: See the firs chapter**

**Changes: First of all, I'll change the rating to T, just for safety.  
Also, I want to tell you what I forgot. This story containes spoilers for Stargate Atlantis up to Season 5. From CSI:NY, there aren't any spoilers.**

**So, here it is, I hope you'll enjoy it!:)**

* * *

Mac was sitting behind his desk, Stella was standing behind him, agent Barret was sitting on the opposite side of the table and Sheppard was walking behind him, trying to collect hi thoughts.

'So, where should I start? Let's start from the beginning of all things.' Oh, my. It will be long. He thought.

'The story begins in 1928. During an excavation in Giza, some archeologists found a round rock, which had Egyptian writing on it.'

'What does an Egyptian artifact do with a murder in New York, more than 80 years afterwards?' Stella interrupted.

'Just listen, please. I hope, I can make clear some things for you.'

'The rock and the ring they found in it, became the property of the U.S. Air Force, and were transported to Cheyenne Mountain Base in Colorado Springs.' Sheppard felt like he was telling a fairy tail bedtime story. 'In 1994, an archeologist called Daniel Jackson translated the writing and found out, that the 6 strange symbols on the rock were constellations, which could be seen from Earth. Soon after that with the help of a supercomputer they were able to create a wormhole using the symbols carved on the 'Stargate' as they called it.'

'Wait, are you saying that the Air Force has discovered an interstellar travelling-device?!' Mac was really starting to fell like he was in Punk'd or something like that. He was close to stand up and ask where the camera was_. This guy tells us this story with serious face, and acts like it was true, but it can't be true._ He kept thinking mostly for reassuring himself.

'Yeah, you can say that. The NORAD set up a team called SG-1. Their object was to step through the Stargate and come to know the people on the other side.'

'You assume that there are intelligent creatures in this galaxy, moreover, they are human like.'

'I'm not assuming it. I know. I have stepped through the gate myself several times before.' Sheppard almost whispered it, but he could have shouted it, the effect wouldn't have been grater. Mac and Stella looked like if they have just discovered that bread is made of frog skin. Agent Barret was just smiling at their shocked faces, of course he knew about it.

'Anyway, that's not the point. Where I was getting is that once, when my team stepped through the gate, we found a race who called themselves the 'Replicators'. They have human forms, although they are made of nanites.'

'You mean little robot cells?' _Now this_ is _creepy._ Stella thought.

'Well, yes, you can put it that way. One of the replicators called Niam, infected Dr. Weir with nanites. We managed to deactivate them, but because of a serious injury, we had to reactivate them. After that the Replicators kidnapped Dr. Weir and we thought she died. But one day she contacted us. She told us that she wasn't the Elizabeth we knew, just a copy. She also said that she was made by a group of replicators, who left their home world.'

'You state that she was a clone of the original Dr. Weir.'

'Yes. We thought that the clone died after she found us, but it seems that somehow she managed to come to Earth. We have to find her. I count on your help.'

'Well, I don't know what we have gotten into, but I want to find the murderer of Frank Tobey, so I think, I'm in it. Stella?' Mac turned to her with an affirmative face.

'Then I think I'm in too.' She sighed_. Mac never changes. For him, work is the first._ She smiled inwardly.

'I count on your help. You know way better New York than me.' Sheppard was relieved that they agreed on helping him finding Elizabeth. Oh, god. He never can get used to this '_I'm coming back from death for the I-don't-know-how-many time_' thing. He hated it. When he becomes resigned to her death, she appears somewhere in his sight and boom. He only can think of her. Again. Damn.

CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA

All of them were standing around the table with evidences again. Stella picked up one of the photos and after examining it she said.

'Well, in the background, a large building can be seen. I assume it's a factory.'

'Yes, and there are three other different buildings on other pictures. There is only one town section which has got four or more factories next to each other.' Mac continued.

'Then let's go see it. I think I know that part of the town. The Trust has got it's headquarter near those factories.' Agent Barret looked at Sheppard with a look that left no doubt about what he thought.

'Do you think the Trust is in this too!?' Sheppard looked shocked. He'd never thought this case would go that deep.

'Yes, that would make sense. Whenever something odd happens, the Trust is sure there.' _Damn it. The Trust is a big disgrace for the NID, but we can't get rid of them_. Agent Barret always got furious when the Trust got in his way.

'Excuse me, what is this '_Trust_' you are talking about?' Mac was getting confused. Air Force, NID and now this Trust.

'Well, the NID's object is to get rid of the out-of-Earth events. The Trust is a dissident part of the NID, which is trying to get alien technology.' Sheppard answered, because he saw that Barret won't speak about the Trust. He could understand it. He didn't like to speak about Elizabeth too, so when he could, he didn't mention her.

'But what do they want with a half-replicator?'

'We are going to find that out in those factories.' _He thinks fast, anyway, he is the best CSI in New York._ 'Let's go now. I have a feeling that something bad will happen if we don't hurray.'  
With that Sheppard stepped out of the lab with the others going after him.

* * *

**So, this was it. Please Review. I'll update soon, I hope:)**


	4. In the factory

**Hello! I'm back I didn't upload for a long time. I'm sorry for that. But I'm here now:)  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
Enjoy the new chapter. I enjoyed writing it:)**

* * *

The factories were abandoned for a long time. Sheppard could tell in the moment he sighed them. The huge buildings reminded him of the scenery of the action movies he used to watch. In factories like these, the bad guys plotted their evil plans, until the good guys arrived.

'Um, can I ask something?' Sheppard was broke out of his daze by Stella's question.

'Yes, of course.'

'If this Trust is illegal and evil, why don't you take rid of it if you know that it's headquarter is near here?'

'Well, it's not really it's headquarter, they just meet up there often, but we can never get them.'

'I see.' Stella started feeling a little respect towards the Trust. It must be a really great organization if the NID _and_ the Air Force couldn't get them yet.

'Well, I think we arrived at the building where the photo was made. This is it.' Mac looked up from the pictures he was holding.

It was the oldest of the four factories. It's windows were broken and the walls looked like they could collapse in any second.

'The government should have pulled down these buildings a long time ago.'

Sheppard was about to answer, when his cell phone rang.

'Sheppard. Oh, good afternoon, Sir. He is worried? We will hurry up. I got it. Goodbye, Sir.'

'What's the matter?' Agent Barret looked at Sheppard with a questioning sight.

'We have to hurry. The President is worried about this case.'

'The President?_' What's with this case? It starts bothering me. _Mac and Stella looked at Sheppard with large eyes.

_'_Yes, he was worried last time a replicator was running uncontrolled in America._' _Sheppard smiled on their shocked faces. 'Just kidding.'

'Shall we go in?' _Damn this man, he's so immature sometimes._

'Right.' Sheppard took his gun out and pulled its trigger up. The others did that too. He pushed the door and it opened up slowly, creaking.

It was dark inside. That kind of dark that makes you think that you have become blind. As much as Sheppard could tell, they were in the beginning of a long corridor. They stood in the door until their eyes get used to the less light.

When that happened they started walking along the corridor. They went into all of the rooms, searching for something, yet they didn't know what. They did this in complete silence; they didn't want to disturb the atmosphere of the large abandoned building. It was the mixture of dust, oldness and something that neither of them could identify, but all of them felt it. In most of the rooms, there were old machines, probably used a long time ago. The other rooms were empty. They continued their quiet search until only the last room remained undiscovered.  
Sheppard touched the doorknob, and then looked at the others. In his sigh there was the question: _Are you sure about this?_ He would had opened it up anyway, but he wanted some reassurance before he did it. Barret, Mac and Stella nodded in silent agreement.

He opened the door. The room was nearly the same as the others, except that this one had one large window and the others had several little. In the room there was semi-darkness. Sheppard could only see the objects silhouette. But he could see the tall figure standing in front of the window.

'Elizabeth?' he asked, not lowering his gun.

'Yes John, it's me.' She turned towards them. She looked calm, even with four guns pointed at her. 'I'm glad you are here. I was worried you will never come. Oh, and I see Agent Barret is with you. Would you please introduce them too?' Elizabeth looked at him with a slight smile.

'They're detectives of the NYPD.' Sheppard looked at her with a serious face, his eyes never leaving hers.

'Oh, you are here because of the death of Frank Tobey, aren't you?' She asked the two detectives, but not breaking the eye-contact with Sheppard. 'His death was necessary. He knew too much.' She continued not waiting for the answer. 'I hope you will understand that.' Her last sentence was for John.

'Also, I hope you'll understand that this is necessary too.' She smiled sadly at them.

'This? ...Crap.' Sheppard spun around, but he was late a second. All he saw was two men standing in the doorframe, pointing za'ts at them. His last thought was how easily they were trapped.

* * *

**Please Review:)**


	5. Sit and wait

**Well, I'm back!:) Sory for the long waiting,but my computer broke down and I couldn't find my Office and school started too etc. Anyway. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows or/and the characters, I just use them.  
Spoilers: SGA-up to season 5  
CSI: NY-none**

* * *

Two figures in long cloaks were waiting next to the stargate. It was nearly midnight and there had been fog all day, so they weren't afraid of being seen. At last, around half past one, the gate activated. A lonely figure in a cloak similar to theirs stepped through and the gate shut down. The two other stepped to the newcomer.

'We're glad to welcome you I the Milky Way. We shall go, the others are waiting.'

One of them dialed the gate and the three strangers stepped through.

On the other side, a spaceship was waiting for them. When they all got onboard, it took off.

SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA

_Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado_

General Landry was getting anxious. Colonel Sheppard should have reported half an hour ago. He decided to dial Atlantis, if the colonel won't report in five minutes. He had to inform them about the case. The general stared at the phone for the next five minutes, as if his thoughts would make it ring. But he was mistaken, the phone remained silent. With a sigh he got up and walked to the control room.

'Walter, dial Atlantis.'

'Yes, Sir' He typed the symbols in and watched the gate turning round. He could never be filled with the sight of it.

As the wormhole came to life, Walter turned on the video-receiver device, and in that minute, the face of Richard Woolsey appeared on the screen.

'General, what can I do for you?'

'Well, Mr. Woolsey, I called because of Colonel Sheppard.'

'As far as I know, he's on Earth, trying to find out what is Dr. Weir doing there.'

'Well, it's almost like that, but he cooperates with NYPD.'

'Oh and why is it important?'

'Because the detectives found clues which directed them to an abandoned factory.'

'I didn't know that, but how does it affect us?'

'Since then we hadn't heard of the Colonel, nor Agent Barret or the detectives. The last information is that the Trust is in this case.'

'The Trust? Then, you think that…' The General looked in Woolsey's eyes and said what he didn't really want to.

'Yes. I think the Trust has kidnapped them.'

They stared at each other without words. The thought of a rescue mission was forming in their minds.

'But where should we start the search?' Silence followed Mr. Woolsey's question.

SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA CSI: NY SGA

_Somewhere out of Earth, on a spaceship_

Mac couldn't see anything just black. Everything around him was black. It wasn't really bad, until the headache came. It felt like someone was hitting his head with a baseball bat, which had sharp edges. He groaned and lifted his hand to his forehead.

'Oh, you're up already?' The familiar voice asked him as a strong arm lifted him into a sitting position.

Mac knew that he had met the voice's owner in the previous days, but cannot identify him. Then it suddenly hit him. That Air Force Colonel, that Agent, whatever their name was, walked into his office. They were interested in that case with the mysterious woman. Then there was something about that thing. What was its name? Oh, yes, the Stargate. Then the abandoned factories and that woman.  
_Wait!_ Details of the ambush started to approach the border of his consciousness. _My God, where the hell are we?! _A name suddenly popped into his mind. John Sheppard. Yes, that was the name of the Colonel. After collecting his thoughts like this, Mac opened his eyes but closed them at the exact moment light reached them.

'God.' He groaned.

'Yeah, the stunners have this effect after awakening. Anyway, you take it good. Most of the victims wake up after several hours; it only took you about two hours.'

'Where are we?' Mac didn't try to open his eyes once more; just let them relax in the calm darkness. He heard somebody walking in the room apart from Sheppard.

'My guess is a goa'uld freighter.' Sheppard sounded unsure.

'Be sure about it. I've seen one before and it clearly is a goa'uld freighter.' Now Mac recognized the voice.  
_It was that agent what was his name, again? Barrel or Barret? Yes, that's it. His name is Barret. And what is a goa'uld freighter?_

'Erm, excuse me for asking, but what is a 'goa'uld freighter'?'

'The goa'uld is an evil race in the Milky Way with a great amount of technology. Most of these technologies are now in the hands of a large trading alliance called the Lucian Alliance. We think that a few of these ships are the property of the Trust.'  
_This is worse than a history lesson; moreover it seems to be true and happens in the present. What would Stella think? My God! Where is Stella?_  
'Where is my partner?' Mac opened his eyes and with great amount of power he kept them open.

'Relax, she's alright.' He didn't notice that he was halfway in standing up until Sheppard pushed him back down. He turned his head left and noticed Stella in the corner of the room.

'Okay. And what do we do now?'

Sheppard sat down on a very chair like item, crossed his arms and answered.

'We wait.'

* * *

**So, this was it. I know that not much has happened, but stay tuned! The next chapter will answer many questions. I promise:)**


	6. Where can they be?

**Hi! I'm back! As I promised, some of the secrets will revealed in this chapter, but not all of them!;)  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them It's sad, I know:( Oh, I realised, that I own Frank Tobey and Brian Jamieson! I'm so happy!:)  
Spoilers: SGA: Up to season 5  
CSI:Ny: None, I think.  
If you didn't know, the USS General Hammond is the newest spaceship of the United States. It was mentioned in the end of the Atlantis series, but was only shown in the super ner series: Stargate: Universe.**

* * *

Stella woke up soon after Mac. She felt dizzy, and she couldn't remember clearly what happened to them or how they got there. While Barret explained her the things they knew, Sheppard just sat in the same spot, staring in front of him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mac sitting next to him. He started when he spoke.

'Colonel, is there something we should worry about? Your expression suggests that.' Mac was really curious about this one. Since their conversation ended, Sheppard was just staring blankly.

'Oh, no, no. It's nothing, I'm just thinking. This situation doesn't seem right to me. The Trust had reasons to kidnap Agent Barret, and maybe some for me too, but why did they take the risk involving two innocents like you?'

'You two can be very important.'

'Still, I don't get it. They should know that the SGC will search for…'- he couldn't end his sentence because the door opened up revealing three figures. One of them was a guard. Another one wore a long, hooded cloak. The cloak hid his face; Mac couldn't see anything of it. The third was a tall man, wearing glasses and a suit. He had dark brown hair. His face was like a lawyer's, the young ones, who lost their extra determination which longed until the first brutal homicide case, Mac thought. His features were rigid like they were carved into his face and could not be changed.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I have the honor to welcome you onboard the Trust's one and only spaceship. You are the guests of the Trust until our business is done. Oh, how rude I am! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is…'

'Brian Jamieson.' Barret looked at him with pure hatred. 'A former NID agent.'

'Yes, former. You know, I can't get why you're still in that useless…'

'Get to the subject.' Mac looked at Sheppard and saw the same hatred in his eyes as in Barret's. As a former marine he could feel with them, he couldn't stand traitors just like the colonel and the agent.

'I won't tell you anything. This gentleman will.' All of them looked at the third figure. He stood still since they entered the room. None of them glanced at him since they all were looking at Jamieson. The figure now slowly lifted his hands to the edge of his hood and tossed it backwards.

The prisoners' eyes widened in horror. Mac was terrified of the color of his skin. He had never seen anything like that before. Stella gasped. Was she terrified? Yes, very much. Just her brain was still working on the past few days' events and it couldn't concentrate on the 'here and now'. Barret's eyes drank in the sight in front of him. He had never seen one alive before, actually he believed this will be the only time he would. Sheppard forgot to breath. He wasn't frightened of the creature in front of him, he had seen many before. He was surprised because he knew him.  
When he breathed again, he whispered his name to himself.

Michael.

CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA CSI:NY SGA

_Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado_

General Landry was pacing in his office anxiously, while Richard Woolsey watched him from the chair in front of the General's desk. After a few minutes the General spoke.

'Where on Earth can they be?! We tried to detect Sheppard and Barret's cells but we couldn't find them.'

'We can use life sign detectors.' Woolsey suggested.

'They won't give us anything useful. To find four the four human life signs in Earth's population? It's more than impossible.'

'Okay, okay, it was just an idea.' They remained silent for some time. Something was bothering General Landry. The Trust wouldn't risk kidnapping two police officers, an NID agent and an Air Force colonel and  
keep them on Earth. They know that the Air Force would find them in no time. On Earth, but…

'I think I have an idea!' The General shouted suddenly with excitement in his voice. Mr. Woolsey nearly fell out of his chair when Landry snapped him out of his thoughts. He sat up trying to create the image that he wasn't scared with little success. Fortunately for him, the other man was too excited to notice this.

'The Trust wouldn't risk kidnapping them. Unless they took them away from Earth.' Landry explained. 'So we probably have to search for them in the Milky Way. They couldn't get far.'

'This is…a brilliant idea!' Woolsey jumped up from the chair. 'But which direction should we start searching? We can't start attacking ships all over the galaxy. If we did that, an intergalactic war would broke out.'

'Yes, yes. Let's ask Walter if anything suspicious happened.' They nearly ran on the way to the control room. The thought that they could find their men gave them hope. When they stopped in the control room, General Landry immediately asked Walter.

'Walter, had anything happened?'

'Sir?' Walter looked at him with surprise in his eyes. 'Actually, yes, Sir! We didn't pay too much attention to it, because we thought it was just some magnetic interference.'

'Get to the point.'

'We detected some signs that looked like a goa'uld freighters when it's cloaked.'

'Where?' Woolsey couldn't stop himself from asking.

'Right her, Sir.' Walter pointed to a point on a star map.

'And which direction did it go?' The two men nearly asked it at the same time.

'It moved toward the Pegasus galaxy in direction, but I don't think that it could be its destination.' Walter was confused. _Why did the General know about this? How did he know about it?_ His respect toward the General grew larger every time he did something like this.

The General and Woolsey meanwhile were changing ideas.

'We can ask the Tok'ras to find that freighter for us.' Woolsey said.

'No, we can't. They asked us not to disturb them now. What about the Free Jaffas?'

'No, they are busy with their own problems, don't give them another one.'

'True. Wait! The Hammond is on its way home and their route is near the one the freighter goes.' Woolsey gave him an incredulous look.

'That goa'uld ship can be anywhere now. How could the Hammond find it?'

'I trust the ship's sensors and I believe in my men. I advise you to do the same thing.' Landry answered confidently. 'Walter, connect the Hammond!'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please tell me if you did, by leaving a nice review for me!**


End file.
